Fate Roleplay Stuff
A page for things pertaining to Fate story/roleplay planning. Link to CYOA page for character creation/HGW setup: https://imgur.com/a/JW4fE3w =Holy Grail Wars= K-City Grail War *Scenario: False Grail War *Greater Threat: Beast of 666 Masters *'Alexandrina Blackwood' **'Age': 19 **'Gender': Female **Master of Archer. Non-Magus. **'Bio:' The second child in a rich family, Alexandrina 'Alex' Blackwood grew up unaware of her true heritage as the descendant of a Magus lineage that was thought to have lost all magical capabilities in her grandfather's generation, subsequently being cut off from their larger clan. Unbeknown to her mother, who remained aware of the world of Magecraft, Alexandrina was born with a small number magic circuits and a dual elemental affinity of earth and hollow. Though these traits might have led to her becoming a somewhat adept Magus if she were trained, she had a fairly ordinary, if privileged, upbringing with aspirations of becoming an actress. It was not until the mark of a Command Seal suddenly appeared on her hand that Alexandrina was made aware of the existence of Magecraft. Unwilling to contact her parents, who are overseas, she would accidentally summon the Heroic Spirit of a young James Moriarty with a Sherlock Holmes novel. Initially frightened out of her mind by the sudden appearance of a fictional character, she soon came to learn the very basics of the Grail War from her new Servant and decided that with Moriarty at her side, she would claim victory and use the Grail's power to ensure that magical power is restored to her family. **'Personality': Though outwardly rather charming, if quiet, Alexandrina is surprisingly sharp-tongued and sarcastic, though she rarely displays this side to others. With few friends and a belief that she had little personality of her own, she finds herself drawn towards the life of an actress and enjoys playing characters. This is a manifestation of part of her origin, 'Mask', which allows her to easily slip into the role of another person. An avid reader of mythological texts, she was slightly disappointed to have summoned a fictional character and would have likely attempted to summon a character from Arthurian legend had she known about the ritual beforehand. **'Abilities': Lacking any aptitude for magecraft or combat, Alexandrina's talents lie in her Origin-driven ability to act. Able to easily lie and truly behave like a different person, she can manipulate or deceive the war's other participants if necessary. *'Osian Horne' *'Age:' 108 (Physically 18) *'Gender:' Male **Master of Berserker. Dead Apostle. **'Bio:' A genius prodigy, Osian Horne was considered the pride of his family in Wales and travelled abroad the Atlas Institute from an early age. While he had all the makings of a master alchemist and had achieved five-room Memory Partition by the age of fourteen, his tendency to perform unorthodox experiments and flout known safety procedures by taking his creations out of the academy were a major issue for his tutors, who nearly had him expelled after one incident too many. He would eventually abandon Atlas and travelled abroad for a time, seeking to train himself in other aspects of Magecraft. It was at the age of eighteen that Osian encountered a Dead Apostle by chance in a remote part of Switzerland who attempted to transform him into a Familiar by draining him of blood. Initially taken by surprise, the young Magus utilised his rare talent of pyrokinesis to nearly incinerate the vampire before finishing it off with a rare display of combat-focused alchemy. However, the damage had already been done. Though Osian believed that he would be transformed into a near-mindless Ghoul, through magical potential and sheer luck he was reborn instantly as a fully-fledged Dead Apostle. Marvelling at his luck, he would return to his family with the news, only to be immediately disowned and nearly killed by his relatives for his transformation into a 'bloodsucking monster'. Suddenly a pariah in the world of Magecraft, Osian spent years travelling alone, feeding on humans only when necessary while working as a freelancer for unscrupulous magical collectors. In this time he would become particularly proficient in healing magecraft and formed a surprising number of successful partnerships over the years, though they often ended in tragedy. Osian had lived for over a hundred years when news of the rituals known as Holy Grail Wars reached his ears, though it took some time before he could gather the resources and connections to participate in one. For him, it would be an opportunity to return to his original human form, allowing him to experience all the joys that had been lost after his transformation. That chance came in 2019, when he travelled to K-City in preparation for one such conflict. With his magical potential and superhuman abilities, he deliberately chose to summon a Servant of the Berserker class. Aware of the tendency for Greek heroes to make for generally powerful Servants from his research into prior wars, he was pleased to summon Heracles, whose power he intends to use to end the Grail War as quickly and painlessly as possible. **'Personality:' Though he was initially an arrogant, headstrong youth, Osian is a rarity among Dead Apostles in that he has significantly mellowed out over the years. While he is forced to rely on them for sustenance, he does not dislike human beings and finds himself drawn to forming friendships, if only for the sake of amusement. This is linked to his Origin of 'Vessel' and his affinity of 'Nothingness', forcing Osian to seek enjoyment out of life through others, be it good or bad. Years of pursuit and bloodshed have left him with a distaste for unnecessary violence, though he is extremely dangerous when provoked. **'Abilities:' Though his alchemical skills have waned over the years from disuse, Osian is still fairly talented and may use it to support him in battle. He possesses a great talent for healing magecraft, though it is of little use to him outside of the most dire of circumstances due to the supernatural regeneration of his body. As a Dead Apostle, he boasts speed, strength and reaction times far greater than any normal human, and could likely overwhelm most enemy Magi in close combat with his bare hands. In addition, his psychic power of pyrokinesis makes him dangerous at range, especially when the rarely-seen ability is used as a surprise attack. *'Gloria Arem' **'Age:' 30 **'Gender:' Female **Master of Caster. Sealing Designate. **'Bio:' Though she was born into a poor family of Magi as a member of its fifth generation and boasted little in the way of magical talent, Gloria Arem strove to prove that she was more than just a below-average Magus by devoting herself to study rather than the acquisition of magical power. Establishing herself as a keen analyst and researcher after joining the Clock Tower, where she befriended Laura Hester, Gloria would often work to study leylines and became well-regarded for her talents in finding ideal workshop locations by the age of twenty-one. After earning a small fortune, she and Laura would briefly run their own magical workshop, though Gloria's theory of using magical rituals attuned to water-based spells and local leylines as a means of generating massive amounts of mana would lead to the dissolution of their partnership after only two years due to ethical disagreements. Gloria would continue her experiments alone, using what some described as 'jury-rigged' rituals to drain energy from the nearby land and channel it into her own body in an attempt to boost the power of her magic circuits. Through a difficult series of trial-and-error attempts that took quite the toll on the young Magus' mind and body, she would eventually perfect the ritual at a heavy cost on the local land. For her outstanding achievement, the Mage's Association would place a Sealing Designation on Gloria and intended to capture both her and her work for study. Barely escaping a group of Enforcers, she left the United Kingdom and fled to South America, where she intended to continue her dangerous work as a fugitive 'Philosopher'. By chance, Gloria would have a run-in with several vampire-hunting Executors of the Holy Church who stumbled upon her workshop in search of her quarry. Though she expected a fight, Gloria was surprised to find the Executors fairly affable and made a deal to assist them in their search. With her skill at surveying leylines and tracking magical energy, she soon helped them find the vampiric creature and assisted them in destroying it. Following this incident she would work with the Holy Church on occasion, lending her talents while slowly perfecting her experiments to lessen the environmental impact of her mana-draining rituals. In return for her services, the Executioners Gloria worked with would find rare materials for the Magus and even taught her a number of martial techniques. Eventually realising that six years of work had yielded results that would only be made promising with decades of experimentation, Gloria would begin to look into the infamous 'Holy Grail Wars' that had begun to flare up around the globe and sought to join one, though she would often arrive too late to join. On several occasions, she would act as a scavenger amidst this Magus battles, posing as a member of the Holy Church to act with impunity while preying on weakened or cowardly masters who wished to back out of the conflict. She would soon learn the proper incantation for the transfer of command spells, and would gather nine before securing a place for herself in the upcoming K-City Grail War at the very last moment. With no official overseer for the war by the time it began, she would establish her base in a local church.. Deciding to summon a Caster-class Servant to help boost her somewhat lacklustre combat skills, Gloria would hire a freelancer to acquire the tiniest scrap of the famed 'Vitruvian Man' drawing, successfully bringing famed renaissance polymath Leonardo Da Vinci into the war the day it began. Though slightly surprised at her Servant's female form, Gloria soon established a good rapport with her as she set out to claim the ultimate prize from the Grail - immortality. **'Personality:' Having spent years on the run, Gloria is utterly ruthless in pursuit of her goals and though she can put on a facade of friendliness, such a mask is quickly shattered when she is pressed. Gloria's isolation and years of experimentation into forbidden rituals have left her somewhat unstable and prone to occasionally violent mood swings, though she is aware of this issue and actively works to remain composed at all times. Even so, she exudes an aura of danger befitting someone who has killed numerous others in prior wars. **'Abilities:' Though not a dedicated combat Magus, Gloria's years of stockpiling power and leyline experimentation have given her a small but deadly array of mana-damaging curses and water-based magecraft. She is also very adept at the martial art of Bajiquan, having learned it from members of the Holy Church and augmented it with her own magic. *Nineteen **'Age:' 2 (physically 18) **'Gender:' Male **Master of Assassin. Homunculus. **'Bio:' The nineteenth creation of an American-based workshop, this Homunculus was constructed alongside dozens of others by an enterprising group of Magi who wished to make expendable slaves. However, their alchemy was imperfect and purchased designs incomplete, rendering their homunculi's brainwashing worthless after only a few months of service. One of many abused by the clients of these Magi, Nineteen was among the first to develop a sense of free will and helped to lead a violent uprising against his creators, which led to the destruction of the workshop after a furious battle. The only one to escape after combat Magi descended on the scene to cover up the incident and kill any extant homunculi, Nineteen discovered through the notes stolen from his creators that he would only live for three years at most and desperately began to search for way to extend his life. Using what little knowledge he had of the world of Magecraft, he would eventually be found living rough by a sympathetic Magus named Laura Hester, who was investigating the destruction of the homunculus workshop. Though they got off to a rocky start as Nineteen initially tried to kill her, he eventually calmed down as the Magus explained that she intended to help him. Though wary of this outlandish display of compassion, the homunculi agreed to give Hester the notes stolen from his creators in exchange for becoming her apprentice. She agreed, and after travelling to England informed him of the existence of the Holy Grail Wars that had broken out across the world. While these rituals were rarely grand affairs compared to their early incarnations, she made it clear that the Grail's power would be more than enough to provide Nineteen with a proper body that would not rapidly degenerate. Furthermore, his surprising magical potential as a homunculi would be enough for him to qualify as a Master, though he could also act as support for Laura if he was not chosen. Though he wished to live more than anything else, Nineteen began to consider using the Grail's power to change the past and rescue his homunculi brethren. After travelling to K-City, Nineteen was surprised to find a Master's command seals appear on his hand even before Laura's, giving him the right to summon his servant early. As he had little in the way of formal Magecraft training and had to rely on his natural gifts, he had Laura set up a workshop for him hidden in the city sewers a short distance from her residence and intended to summon an Assassin-class Servant. A month before the war began, Nineteen used a relic - an ancient sake bottle imported by a friend of Laura's - to summon an Assasin-class Servant, bringing forth the legendary Oni Shuten-douji. **'Personality:' As a result of the treatment he faced shortly after his creation, Nineteen is a sullen figure who is inherently mistrustful of others. He is aware of how dangerous and selfish most Magi are, and will not hesitate to kill them if necessary. Nineteen still desires to be close to others even if the idea of intimacy disgusts him; a result of his dual origin of desire and revulsion. **'Abilities:' As a result of his paranoia, Nineteen is well-versed in setting up traps to defend his lair, establishing a network of magic-woven tripwires and alarms to fend off intruders. His primary offensive capabilities come from his spatial-twisting Mystic Eyes of Distortion, acquired for him by Laura during their travels, though he cannot use this power for extended periods. Nineteen is also fairly proficient in a rudimentary form of spiritual surgery. Though this is usually used to repair mental and spiritual damage to the body, he has adapted it to act as an emergency form of attack at close range against a foe's magical circuits. *Alis Van Meerhoven **'Age:' 62 **'Gender:' Female **Master of Rider. Magus, Clock Tower Lord. **'Bio:' **'Personality:' **'Abilities:' *Laura Hester **'Age:' **'Gender:' **Master of Lancer. Sealing Designate, Survivor of previous HGW and Da Vinci's previous Master. **'Bio:' **'Personality:' **'Abilities:' *Kieran Beck **'Age:' **'Gender:' **Master of Saber. Magus Apprentice. **'Bio:' **'Personality:' **'Abilities:' Servants *Archer **True Name: James Moriarty. Summoned as a young man. *Berserker **True Name: Heracles. *Caster **True Name: Leonardo Da Vinci. Summoned as female, retains memories from summoning in previous war. *Assassin **True Name: Shuten Douji *Rider **True Name: Saint Martha *Lancer **True Name: Musashibou Benkei *Saber **True Name: Sir Gawain. Other * *